I Need You
by Gelda Lee
Summary: "If We're together, We can smile and You need to survive!" BTS fict based on so many theories of HYYH era and WINGS era. Every chapter focused on different Member and Indonesia fanfic, RnR please!
1. Prologue- when it's all started

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I NEED YOU**

.

.

.

.

 _Cerita ini di repost dan dibantu edit oleh Hatsune Cherry, My Special Beta Author._

 _Thanks a lot!_

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

ON-GOING

cast:

-All BTS Members

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 ** _NOTE!_**

Tanda **'** digunakan untuk dialog yang ada dipikiran tokoh [monologue, tulisan dalam surat, dll]

Tanda menunjukkan lirik lagu (Karena masih dikaitkan dengan MV 'I Need You' , _prologue_ , dan beberapa MV lain)

 **"If we're together, we can smile."**

 **"You need to survive!"**

(PROLOGUE-when it's all started)

"Hah... Hah..."

Taehyung tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Dia melihat tangannya yang bergetar dan bersimbah darah. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau dia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang sangat kejam.

Taehyung─

─membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

 _"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN WANITA JALANG?!"_

 _"MAAFKAN AKU! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERMAKSUD─"_

 _Taehyung sudah muak dengan pertengkaran orang tuanya. Ayahnya setiap hari hanya bisa bermabuk-mabukan dan ibunyalah yang menjadi sasaran amukan ayahnya. Taehyung muak dengan semua itu._

 _"BISAKAH KALIAN MENGHENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN TIDAK PENTING INI!" Teriak Taehyung frustasi. Ayah dan ibunya berhenti berteriak dan menoleh kearah Taehyung. "Apa kau bilang? Berhenti?Heh, sejak kapan kau mulai berani seperti ini bocah?" Sindir sang pria tua tersebut._

 _Taehyung mendesis, "Maaf saja, Untuk apa aku harus takut pada pengecut yang beraninya menyakiti perempuan, huh?" Taehyung sebisa mungkin menahan nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar marah._

 _"BERANI KAU BOCAH!" Teriak ayahnya yang langsung melempar botol minuman kosong. Untungnya, refleks Taehyung bagus sehingga dia dapat menghindar dari serangan tersebut._

 _Taehyung sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi, dia langsung mengeluarkan pisau dan menusuk ayahnya bertubi-tubi. Teriakan dan tangisan ibunya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Baju dan tangannya bersimbah darah. Saat ayahnya jatuh dan sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, Taehyung akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan berlari keluar rumah._

Taehyung mencuci tangannya berkali-kali dengan air yang dibawanya, berusaha menghilangkan darah yang menempel di tangan dan bajunya. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa semua yang dilakukannya itu nyata. Taehyung ingin menghilangkan semua bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa dialah yang membunuh ayahnya.

Di tengah keputusasaan itu, HP Taehyung berbunyi menandakan ada yang menelpon. Taehyung mengambil HP dan mengecek caller ID yang terpampang di layar.

 _Jinnie Hyung is Calling  
_

Taehyung langsung mengangkat telpon itu."Yeoboseyo?" sahut Jin. "Hyung..." GumamTaehyung. Suaranya memang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang putus asa dan itu membuat Jin khawatir. "Ada apa Tae? Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Jin.

"Ada masalah besar, Hyung. Aku─A─Aku... membunuh ayahku..."

"..."

"Aku ketakukan dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Hyung.." Kata Taehyung. Tidak ada jawaban dari Jin, mungkin dia terlalu shock mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Hyung... aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Dengan semua anak-anak Bangtan, aku butuh kalian." Kata Taehyung lagi.

"Tenanglah, Tae! Besok kita bertemu di markas lalu ceritakanlah semuanya." Kata Jin yang berusaha menenangkan Taehyung membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil,

"Arraseo, Hyung..."

"Ingatlah Tae, _if we're together... we can smile_. Kami akan selalu disisimu, apapun yang terjadi." Sahut Jin.

"Hmm, sampai ketemu besok, Hyung." Kata Taehyung sambil menutup telponnya. Dia tersenyum, bersyukur karena menjadi anggota Bangtan Boys─geng mereka yang dibentuk saat mereka masih SMP. Taehyung bersyukur karena mereka memperhatikannya melebihi kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

 _Keesokan paginya, at Abandoned pool.._

Taehyung menatap sekeliling kolam yang memang menjadi salah satu dari markas mereka. "Mereka masih belum datang." Gumamnya pelan. Taehyung langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur yang memang sengaja mereka letakkan disana. Untuk saat ini Taehyung yang menggunakannya, karena semenjak kejadian yang menimpanya sang ibu mengusirnya dari rumah dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara disini karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya.

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya saat melihat ke arah matahari. "Aish, hari ini lumayan terik." Taehyung merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Fotonya dan ayahnya saat dia masih kecil.

Taehyung terdiam. Entah sejak kapan foto itu masuk ke saku jaketnya? Atau mungkin dia membawanya saat dia diusir?

"Ck..." Taehyung langsung meremas foto itu. Dia tidak mau mengingatnya. "Aku tidak akan mengingatnya lagi..., tidak akan pernah..." Gumam Taehyung.

 ** _| Amugeotdo saenggak hajima_**

 ** _Neon amumaldo keonaejidoma_**

 ** _Ayo…_**

 ** _Geunyang naege useo jwo_**

 ** _Yeah… |_**

Terdengar suara tawa dan teriakan beberapa namja dari kejauhan. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Itu pasti mereka..." pikirnya.

Dugaannya benar, karena di detik berikutnya dia sudah dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. _' Yoongi hyung... Hoseok hyung...Jimin... Namjoon hyung...Jungkook... tunggu, dimana Jin hyung?'_ pikirnya.

"Hei, alien bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini huh?" Tanya Namjoon. Dia menarik Taehyung berdiri dan langsung merangkulnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lemah,"Hanya bersantai..." katanya lemah,jelas sekali kalau dia berbohong.

Namjoon langsung menjitak kepalanya tanpa ampun, "Jangan bohong kau bocah." Katanya. Taehyung hanya terkekeh.

"Oh, itu Jin Hyung!" Kata JungKook sambil menunjuk Jin yang berdiri dipinggir kolam. Dia tersenyum seraya memegang _handycam_ , mencoba merekam ekspresi teman-temannya.

"Hei semuanya!" Kata Jin yang langsung melompat turun dan memeluk teman-temannya. "Hyung, jinjja bogoshippo!" kata Taehyung sambil memeluk Jin erat. Jin tersenyum melihat kelakuan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Jja, alasanku membawa _handycam_ ini karena aku ingin merekam kejadian hari ini dan seterusnya. Untuk hari ini kita lupakan dulu kejadian berat yang baru saja menimpa kita. Kita harus bersenang-senang, _okay_? Dan Kau Kim Taehyung, kau bisa cerita tentang masalahmu nanti malam. Kita akan menginap disini!" kata Jin yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan kelima temannya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Gomawo hyung...gomawo yeorobun..." Kata Taehyung. Jungkook menepuk pundaknya,

"Tenang saja Hyung, kami akan berada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi." kata Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk.

"JJA,LET'S START THE PARTY!" Teriak Namjoon disusul oleh teriakan semua orang. Mereka bermain,bercanda, dan tertawa seakan tidak ada hari esok bagi mereka.

 ** _| Nan ajikdo midgijiga anha_**

 ** _Imodeunge da kkumin geot gata_**

 ** _Ayo…_**

 ** _Sarajiryeo hajima_**

 ** _Yeah… |_**

"Aku tidak sadar apa yang terjadi. Aku benar-benar hilang akal saking marahnya kemudian mengeluarkan pisau yang selama ini kusimpan dan.. dan.. aku membunuhnya..." Ujar Taehyung.

Dia menceritakan semua hal yang dialaminya kepada teman-temannya, tentang pembunuhan ayahnya yang sebenarnya hanya kecelakaan. Taehyung menghela nafas, setidaknya beban yang ditanggung sudah berkurang.

Semua terdiam mendengarkan cerita Taehyung sambil menatap api unggun yang mereka benar-benar kaget saat mendengar hal itu terjadi pada Taehyung. Mereka memang kaget, tapi mereka tetap percaya pada Taehyung karena sejak awal itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Taehyung.

 _ **| Is it true? Is it true?**_

 _ **You…you…**_

 _ **Neomu areumdawo duryeowo** _ |

Jin langsung mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Gambar yang ada di foto itu adalah gambar pantai yang pernah mereka kunjungi bersama saat mereka pertama kali bersumpah akan selalu bersama.

"Hei... kalian ingat pantai yang pernah kita kunjungi dulu? Bagaimana kalau kita kesana lagi sambil mengenang masa lalu? Kau bisa menenangkan dirimu disana, Taehyung-ah." Kata Jin. Semua langsung mengangguk menyetujui, kecuali Jimin yang sepertinya terlihat gelisah.

"Jimin, apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Yoongi. "Hn? tidak,tidak ada." Kata Jimin sambil tersenyum kecil. Yoongi tau ada sesuatu yang janggal dari jawaban Jimin tadi, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"Jja, lebih baik kita tidur." Kata Namjoon sambil mematikan api unggun. Mereka berjalan ke salah satu trailer yang berada di tepi kolam, trailer itu adalah tempat mereka untuk tidur saat mereka ingin menginap di markas.

 _Malamnya,saat semua orang sedang tertidur_ ─

Sesosok bayangan hitam berjalan mendekati salah satu jendela di ruangan itu. Dia membuat embun dari nafasnya, kemudian menulis kalimat misterius.

 **' _You need to survive_ '**

Setelah menulis, sosok itu tersenyum misterius dan menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam.

 ** _| Untrue.. Untrue.._**

 ** _You…you…you… |_**

 _Keesokan harinya, at the beach_

"YEAAAAAH LAUT!" teriak ketujuh namja yang sedang menaiki mobil mengitari pantai yang sedang mereka datangi. Mereka semua langsung turun dan berlarian di sekitar pantai, sementara Jin yang mengemudi hanya tertawa sambal memberhentikan mobil. Mereka semua tertawa dan bergembira, seakan-akan semua masalah yang menimpa mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Dan tidak terasa malam mulai menjelang. Mereka pun bergegas kembali.

Setelah Jin memarkir mobil, Namjoon langsung turun dan mengisi bensin mobil sementara Hoseok berbelanja untuk keperluan mereka di markas. Mereka baru saja pulang dari pantai dan berencana menginap lagi di markas karena besoknya mereka akan ke dermaga yang merupakan salah satu tempat bersejarah mereka.

Setelah Namjoon memastikan tangki bensin sudah terisi, dia berjalan mendekati Jin yang berada didalam mobil. Namjoon memberi isyarat pada Jin untuk memberikan kameranya, bermaksud untuk memfoto Jin yang selama perjalanan hanya merekam mereka semua tanpa mengikutsertakan dirinya.

"Hei, aku juga mau ikut!" Kata Yoongi yang tiba-tiba ada disebelah Jin, padahal tadi dia tertidur dibelakang bersama Jungkook. Jin tersenyum dan menangguk. Namjoon langsung memotret Yoongi dan Jin, kemudian ia berjalan masuk kedalam mobil dan menunjukkan hasil fotonya. Setelah Jin dan Yoongi puas, Namjoon menaruh foto itu didalam boks mobil.

Tepat saat Namjoon masuk kedalam mobil, Hoseok baru saja keluar sambil membawa belanjaan. Dia langsung menaruh belanjaan itu dan bermaksud untuk masuk kedalam mobil, tetapi matanya menangkap sosok Jimin yang sedang tertidur dengan selimut yang berantakan. "Anak ini..." gumam Hoseok. Dia langsung membenarkan selimut Jimin, berusaha membuatnya tidak kedinginan. Setelah dirasa cukup, Hoseok masuk kedalam mobil dan mobil itu langsung melaju meninggalkan gas station.

Jungkook terdiam menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna. padahal tadinya mereka semua tertidur─kelelahan akibat terlalu banyak bermain. Entah kenapa ada suatu hal yang mengganggunya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk bangun dan pergi kearah dermaga dan menunggu matahari terbenam.

Tiba-tiba, Yoongi datang dan merangkulnya. Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Memikirkan Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku mencemaskannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." Kata Jungkook. Dia menunduk,berusaha tidak memikirkan firasat buruknya.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kau ingat kan alien aneh itu bukan orang yang rapuh? Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja.." Kata tersenyum, dia baru ingat kalau hyung kesayangannya itu tidak selemah yang dipikirkan. Dia mendongak dan melihat kalau matahari sudah mulai terbenam.

"Hyung, ayo kita bangunkan yang lain!" kata Jungkook. Mereka langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju mobil, berusaha membangunkan yang lain dengan menggedor-gedor pintu mobil. "Yaak! Bangun! Matahari terbenam!" Teriak Yoongi dan Jungkook yang membuat semuanya terbangun. Mereka semua langsung berlari ke dermaga dan melihat matahari yang sudah mulai terbenam.

 ** _| Gyeotte meomeullyeo jullae_**

 ** _Naege yaksokhae jullae_**

 ** _Sondaemyon nara galka, buseo jilka_**

 ** _Geobna geobna geobna |_**

Mereka semua saling berangkulan, mengagumi keindahan matahari terbenam yang mampu membuat mereka melupakan semua beban yang mereka hadapi. Jin yang sedari tadi membawa handycam langsung merekam pemandangan menakjubkan itu.

Taehyung melihat kearah sebuah konstruksi metal, mungkin konstruksi menara yang belum diselesaikan. Tiba-tiba, dia memanjat konstruksi itu dan berdiri diatas konstruksi, tepatnya di ujung papan konstruksi yang terlihat sebagai papan loncat.

 ** _| Siganeul meomchullae?_**

 ** _I sungani jinamyeon_**

 ** _Eobseodeon irri doelka nal irheulka_**

 ** _Geobna geobna geobna |_**

Terdengar teriakan dari yang lainnya, menyuruh Taehyung turun. Jin terus merekam Taehyung yang masih berada diatas konstruksi.

Taehyung tersenyum, dia tau itu senyum terakhirnya. Ini adalah saat terakhir dia melihat mereka semua. Sudah saatnya dia membebaskan diri dari dosa yang dia lakukan.

 _'Kita akan selalu bersama...'_ pikirnya.

 ** _| Butterfly…butterfly |_**

Taehyung langsung melompat dari konstruksi, berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri.

 ** _| Machi butterfly, butterfly cheoreom |_**

Semua kaget dan langsung melompat kedalam air untuk menyelamatkan Taehyung. Taehyung terseret agak jauh akibat dari pergerakan gelombang laut.

 ** _| Butterfly like a butterfly |_**

Setelah berhasil menyeret Taehyung dari air, mereka semua berusaha membuat Taehyung kembali sadar. Semuanya sia-sia, Taehyung tidak tertolong. Semua langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang tidak lagi bernyawa, tubuh yang terbujur kaku dan meninggalkan senyuman terakhir untuk mereka semua.

 ** _| Machi butterfly, butterfly cheoreom |_**

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo, Gelda Lee imnida.

Ini cerita pertama gue yang dipost di FFn dan klo boleh jujur masih banyak banget kesalahan sehingga harus diedit ulang dan di-repost. buat ngedit cerita ini, gue minta bantuan (lebih tepatnya maksa) author ff yang (terbilang) senior dan sekarang pindah ke wattpad, **Hatsune Cherry**. _Arigatou, Sensei_ T_T maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan yang terjadi di fanfict ini, buat yang belum mengerti alurnya ini udah di-repost, semoga bisa lebih dimengerti ^^

 _I need your review guys,_

 **Regards,**

 **Gelda Lee**


	2. Chapter 1- I can't live without you

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I NEED YOU**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

ON-GOING

cast:

-All BTS Members

 **-SPECIAL CAST: EXO-K**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 ** _NOTE!_**

Tanda **'** digunakan untuk dialog yang ada dipikiran tokoh [monologue, tulisan dalam surat, dll]

Tanda menunjukkan lirik lagu (Karena masih dikaitkan dengan MV 'I Need You' , _prologue_ , dan beberapa MV lain)

 **"ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU BOCAH!"**

 **"Yoongi Hyung, kurasa aku akan pergi.. maafkan aku.."**

(chapter 1 – I can't live without you)

Beberapa minggu semenjak kejadian itu, mereka semua berubah drastis. perubahan terbesar terjadi pada Jungkook dan Yoongi yang memang paling terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Jungkook berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan lebih pemurung dari biasanya. Perubahan Yoongi lebih parah, dia sering sekali datang ke markas dalam keadaan mabuk dan tak jarang melukai mereka semua.

 **|Neon nae hanappunin taeyang sesange ttak hana |**

"ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU, KALIAN KEPARAT!" teriak Yoongi. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia datang ke markas (trailer) dalam keadaan mabuk dan merusak barang-barang yang ada didalam trailer. Tentu saja, mereka hanya membiarkan Yoongi mengamuk karena jika mereka berusaha menghentikan Yoongi bisa-bisa nyawa yang jadi taruhannya.

 **|Neol hyanghae pieotjiman nan jakku mokmalla|**

"Hyung, bisakah kau menghentikan ini..." gumam Jungkook. Yoongi menoleh kearah Jungkook."Berhenti? untuk apa aku harus berhenti? JANGAN MEMERINTAHKU BOCAH!" teriak Yoongi sambil melempar kursi kearah Jungkook yang untungnya meleset dan mengenai kaca didalam trailer.

 **|Neomu neujeosseo neujeosseo neo eopsi sal sun eopseo |**

"MIN YOONGI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAJINGAN!" teriak Jin frustasi. Saat itu memang hanya mereka bertiga yang berada didalam trailer, Jin sempat berfikir untuk menghajar Yoongi agar anak itu sadar. Sebelum dia maju untuk menyerang Yoongi, dia sudah dihadang oleh Jungkook yang seolah mengatakan 'biar aku yang urus ini'.

 **| Gajiga mallado deo himkkeot soneul ppeodeo |**

Jin menatapnya ragu, kemudian mengedikkan bahu dan keluar dari trailer, entah kenapa dia tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Sebenarnya Jin bisa saja membantu Jungkook ,tetapi nalurinya berkata lain. 'semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu...' batinnya.

 **| Deo ttwige haejwo**

 **Nareul deo ttwige haejwo |**

"CUKUP HYUNG!" teriak Jungkook sambil memeluk Yoongi, berusaha menghentikannya. "ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU BOCAH!" teriak Yoongi yang langsung mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga dongsaengnya itu membentur dinding trailer.

 **| Du bare sangcheoman gadeukhaedo |**

"ukh.." ringis Jungkook, tenaga Suga memang terkadang mengejutkannya. "Jinjjayo, _KEUMANHAE (hentikan)_ Hyung!" teriaknya. Jungkook langsung berdiri dan meninju Yoongi sampai dia terpental dan menabrak pintu. Kesabaran Jungkook benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya.

Tentu saja Yoongi tidak terima dengan perlakuan Jungkook. Dia langsung berdiri dan meninju badan Jungkook berkali-kali, kemudian menendang namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dan berlari keluar trailer.

"ukh.. Hyu-hyung..." lirih Jungkook. Dia langsung keluar ruangan dan berusaha mencari Yoongi agar permasalahan ini cepat selesai.

 **| Ni eolgulman bomyeon uneun nanikka |**

 _At Seoul Downtown_

 **| It goes round & round na wae jakku doraoji |**

Jungkook terus berjalan menyusuri _Downtown_ demi mencari Yoongi. dia sesekali meringis karena pukulan yang diberikan Yoongi tadi.

"Huft, sialan. Kalau saja ada TaeTae hyung, dia pasti sudah mengobatiku.." gumam Jungkook. Dia ingat kebiasaan hyung kesayangannya itu.

Walaupun Taehyung tidak terlalu menunjukkan perhatian pada dirinya seperti Jimin, tetapi Jungkook tau kalau Taehyung sangat sayang dan perhatian padanya.

"Hyung-" gumam Jungkook. Dia benar-benar merindukan Taehyung. Jungkook benar-benar hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga dia tidak melihat sekitar dan menabrak seseorang. Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya dan berbalik untuk meminta maaf pada orang itu.

 **| I go down & down ijjeum doemyeon naega baboji |**

"ah, maaf-" Jungkook tercekat, tidak percaya saat melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya-

-orang yang saat ini sedang dia pikirkan, Taehyung.

"T-taeTae Hyung?" gumam Jungkook tak percaya. Namja yang dipanggil 'Taehyung' itu hanya mengernyit kebingungan. "Taehyung? Namaku Baekhyun.." kata namja yang mengaku bernama Baekhyun itu. Jungkook agak kecewa, 'tentu saja.. tidak mungkin dia kembali' pikirnya.

"maafkan aku, sepertinya aku salah mengenalimu dengan orang lain" sahut Jungkook yang langsung membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

"siapa bilang aku akan melepaskanmu? Kau punya urusan denganku.." gumam Baekhyun. Jungkook menepis tangan Baekhyun," wae? Karena aku menabrakmu? Aku sudah minta maaf tadi" sahut Jungkook ketus.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "soal itu aku masih toleransi.. tapi aku berubah pikiran saat kau menyebutkan nama Taehyung,yang berarti kau mengenalnya. Ikut aku bocah!" Baekhyun langsung menarik rambut Jungkook dan menyeretnya. Sebenarnya Jungkook bisa saja menghajar Baekhyun, tetapi luka yang dibuat Suga tadi membuatnya sulit untuk mengeluarkan tenaganya.

 **| Na museun jiseul haebwado eojjeol suga eopsdago |**

 _At Baekhyun's secret hideout_

Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuh Jungkook dan membentur dinding. Jungkook meringis, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?

Jungkook melihat ke sekeliling beberapa namja lain selain Baekhyun, mungkin sekitar 5 namja lain.

"hei Byun, siapa bocah ingusan itu?" sahut namja bermata bulat yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyeringai, "anak ini tau soal Kim Taehyung. Kyungsoo, kau mau menyiksanya duluan?" gumamnya. "sungguh? _Well,_ kali ini aku akan menikmatinya.." Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius sambal menatap sinis kearah Jungkook.

"kalian semua keparat.." gumam Jungkook. Rambutnya langsung dijambak lagi, kali ini oleh seorang namja berkulit tan. "hee,berani sekali kau bocah. Sudah bosan hidup hah?!" namja itu langsung mencekik Jungkook tanpa ampun.

"whoa, _calm down_ Jongin. Kita masih membutuhkan anak ini dalam keadaan hidup, kalau semua sudah selesai kau boleh menghabisinya" sahut namja berparas _angelic_ yang sayangnya memiliki sifat yang jauh dari dia _Leader_ dari kelompok ini, karena Jongin langsung melepas cengkramannya dari leher Jungkook. Jungkook merosot ke tanah dan Jongin menyeringai senang.

Namja itu berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan langsung menendang perut Jungkook. "aku mengenalimu. Kau Jungkook, anggota Bangtan tempat si Kim Taehyung keparat itu.." gumamnya. Jungkook mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah namja itu lebih jelas, dan tentu saja dia langsung mengenali orang yang seenak jidat menendang perutnya.

Namja itu bernama Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho, _Leader_ dari EXO yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan mereka. Mereka membenci semua anggota Bangtan, terutama pada Taehyung yang memang selalu mencari masalah dengan mereka.

 **| Bunmyeong nae simjang, nae maeum, nae gaseuminde wae mareul an deutnyago |**

"cih, lama tak bertemu bantet. Percuma saja kau mencari TaeTae hyung, dia sudah tidak ada.." sahut Jungkook sinis. Sungguh, kalau saja dia tidak terluka mungkin dia akan menghajar wajah memuakkan Suho. Suho kembali menendang perutnya, "apa maksudmu dia tidak ada bocah? Jangan main-main kau" geramnya.

Jungkook tersenyum remeh, "dia tidak ada. Sudah mati, sesuai keinginanmu kan? Dan lagi aku tidak berbohong, silahkan cek kuburannya kalau kau mau" kata Jungkook, berusaha menekan kegetiran yang jelas dalam suaranya. Dia benci mengatakan hal itu tapi dia sedang berada di ujung tanduk, _what choice did he have?_

Hening sesaat, semua orang yang ada disana membeku seketika. Informasi dari Jungkook benar-benar mengejutkan. Tiba-tiba, Suho terkekeh mengerikan. "jadi bocah bangsat itu sudah mati? Baguslah, memang itu ganjaran yang pantas.." gumam Suho. Jungkook benar-benar ingin menghajar Suho sampai mati sekarang kalau saja dia bisa bergerak. Luka ditubuhnya seakan mengunci semua pergerakannya.

"hmm, tadinya aku ingin membiarkanmu bebas. Kurasa aku berubah pikiran. Chanyeol, Sehun, tahan tubuhnya. Yang lain, mari kita siksa dia perlahan" Suho menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Dua namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung mengangkat badan Jungkook dan mengunci pergerakannya. Sebenarnya agak _useless_ karena Jungkook sendiri sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Jungkook menutup matanya, 'kurasa ini akhir hidupku.. maaf Hyungdeul' pikirnya. Pukulan dan tendangan mendarat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Jungkook sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain kesakitan yang sangat besar. Dia sudah bisa merasakan ajal akan menjemputnya, sebelum-

"BANGSAT! LEPASKAN DIA!"

-dia diselamatkan oleh sebuah teriakan.

 **| Tto honjamalhane (tto honjamalhane)**

 **Tto honjamalhane (tto honjamalhane)|**

Semua orang langsung menoleh kearah sumber teriakan yang berasal dari pintu yang sudah dibuka –ralat- didobrak oleh seseorang. Pelaku pendobrakan dan teriakan itu adalah Yoongi. Nafasnya memburu, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan dan kebencian yang dalam.

"cih, ada pengganggu." gumam Sehun. "mencoba menjadi pahlawan eh? Dasar bocah ingusan" sindir Chanyeol. Yoongi tidak menghiraukan sindiran barusan. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA DONGSAENGKU KEPARAT!" teriak Yoongi, dia benar-benar marah karena merasa gagal melindungi Jungkook yang sudah dia anggap seperti adik kandungnya.

Suho mendecih, " apa yang kami lakukan? Harusnya kami yang menanyakan itu padamu. Keadaan anak ini sudah parah saat kami bertemu dengannya dan kami hanya membuatnya 'lebih baik'.. " sahut Suho. Yoongi menggeram, tentu saja dia tau apa yang terjadi. Kejadian saat dia melukai Jungkook membuat perasaannya semakin buruk.

Yoongi langsung berlari dan menyerang Suho. Semua langsung berlari untuk membantu Suho, meninggalkan Jungkook yang sudah terluka parah. 6 lawan 1memang bukan jumlah yang seimbang, tapi jangan remehkan seorang Min Yoongi. Dalam sekejap, dia bisa membuat semua anggota EXO terluka.

"cih, mundur semuanya! Tunggulah Min Yoongi, kami akan membalasmu!" teriak Suho. Mereka langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jungkook. Yoongi menghela nafas sejenak, lalu berlari untuk menolong Jungkook. Keadaan Jungkook benar-benar parah, banyak luka lebam diseluruh tubuhnya, beberapa bahkan sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"hei,gwenchana?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menopang badan Jungkook. "aku baik-baik saja. Saking baiknya aku jadi ingin meninjumu sekarang" Jungkook terkekeh. Yoongi tersenyum lemah, sempat-sempatnya dia bercanda disaat seperti ini. "tidak sebelum aku menghajarmu duluan. Kajja,kita pergi dari sini" Yoongi langsung membantu Jungkook berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

 **|Neon amu mal an hae a jebal naega jalhalge**

 **Haneureun tto parahge (haneureun tto parahge) |**

 _At Seoul Downtown_

Yoongi masih menopang Jungkook sambil mencari rumah sakit terdekat. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Jungkook. Saking khawatirnya, dia tidak memperhatikan jalan. Mereka menyebrang saat ada mobil yang melaju dari arah berlawanan. Saat Yoongi sadar ada mobil yang akan menabrak mereka, dia sudah berniat mendorong Jungkook agar dongsaengnya itu selamat. Tetapi Jungkook lebih cepat, dia mendorong Yoongi dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak.

 **|Machi nabireul jjoccdeut kkum sogeul hemaedeul|**

Tubuh Jungkook terhantam mobil dan terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Tubuh Jungkook sudah setengah hancur, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menolongnya.

Yoongi langsung berlari menghampiri Jungkook. Dia berteriak meminta pertolongan sambil berusaha menolong Jungkook dengan cara apapun yang dia bisa.

Jungkook tidak bisa merasakan apapun, bahkan rasa sakit pun tidak. Semua terasa seperti mimpi, dia bisa mendengar teriakan Yoongi yang meminta bantuan. Jungkook mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia mencoba membuka matanya, tetapi pandangannya terhalang oleh darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

Jungkook tau, riwayatnya sudah berakhir. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolongnya. Kilasan-kilasan mulai bermunculan, saat dimana dia lahir, saat dia bermain dengan orang tuanya, dan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

 **|Neoui heunjeogeul ttaraga|**

Jin yang cerewet layaknya umma, Yoongi yang kasar dan cuek tetapi sebenarnya punya perhatian yang besar, Namjoon yang pintar dan mengayomi layaknya seorang leader sejati, Hoseok yang selalu terlihat positif dan selalu sukses memberikan keceriaan, Jimin yang terlalu terobsesi dengannya, dan tentu saja... Taehyung yang merupakan hyung alien kesayangannya.

Jungkook juga melihat kenangan mereka saat tertawa, menangis, bertengkar, bermain, berbuat keonaran, Jungkook ingat semuanya.

 **|Gireul allyeojwo nal jom meomchwojwo|**

Mungkinkah ini yang disebut kilasan yang akan kau lihat saat menjelang kematian? entahlah, yang jelas Jungkook benar-benar bersyukur karena dia masih bisa melihat dan merasakan itu semua untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Yoongi Hyung, kurasa aku akan pergi.. maafkan aku hyung, Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung, Hoseok hyung, Jimin hyung. TaeTae hyung... bogoshippo... " gumam Jungkook terbata-bata.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya disana, di pangkuan Yoongi yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya dan menangis.

 **|Nal sumswige haejwo|**

TO BE CONTINUED

Kayaknya banyak yang agak kecewa sama chapter ini, jadi gue revisi ulang dan diperbaiki lagi ^^ apa masih ada letak kesalahan dalam penulisannya? Kalau masih ada kesalahan, jeongmal mianhae T_T chapter 2 siap dipublish, _just wait for it_ :3 _once again, I need your review guys._ Tolong jangan jadi siders, karena gue masih membutuhkan pendapat kalian agar fanfiction ini jadi lebih baik lagi J

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	3. Chapter 2- It's all my fault

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I NEED YOU**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

ON-GOING

cast:

-All BTS Members

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 ** _NOTE!_**

Tanda **'** digunakan untuk dialog yang ada dipikiran tokoh [monologue, tulisan dalam surat, dll]

Tanda menunjukkan lirik lagu (Karena masih dikaitkan dengan MV 'I Need You' , _prologue_ , dan beberapa MV lain)

 ** _"_** ** _I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck.."_**

 **"** **sampai jumpa lagi di alam sana…** ** _je ne regrette rien.. ( I regret nothing)_** **"**

(Chapter 2- _It's all my fault_ )

Suara sirine terdengar di seluruh penjuru _Downtown_. Ambulans langsung datang dan membawa mayat Jungkook, sementara polisi langsung mengamankan wilayah tempat terjadinya kecelakaan dan meminta keterangan pada saksi mata termasuk Yoongi yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan posisi Jungkook.

Yoongi sama sekali tidak mau memberikan keterangan, dia hanya diam membeku dan sepertinya tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan polisi. Para polisi akhirnya menyerah, mereka melepaskan Yoongi dan berusaha mencari saksi mata lain.

Yoongi langsung berjalan tak tentu arah, pandangannya kosong. Ingatan saat Jungkook bersimbah darah masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. "Aku membunuhnya...aku membunuhnya..." gumamnya berulang kali.

 **| Fall (everything) fall (everything) fall (everything) heuteojine**

 **Fall (everything) fall (everything) fall (everything) tteoreojine |**

Yoongi berjalan memasuki sebuah _motel_ yang juga merupakan rumahnya. "Aku pulang" lirihnya. Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban, karena _motel_ itu sebenarnya sudah lama sekali tidak dihuni orang lain selain dirinya.

Yoongi langsung menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya. Dia memejamkan mata dan mencoba menepis ingatannya tentang Jungkook, sia-sia saja karena ingatan itu masih terekam jelas, seakan-akan ada yang merekatkan ingatan itu agar Yoongi selalu mengingatnya.

Menyerah, Yoongi membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang penuh dengan coretan. Tentu saja dia tidak mau menghapusnya, karena coretan itu dibuat oleh teman-temannya saat Yoongi berulang tahun.

Tentu saja bukan hanya kamar Yoongi yang hancur saat itu, seluruh isi _motel_ hancur karena ulah 6 namja idiot (menurut Yoongi) itu. Yoongi langsung membaca kembali coretan yang berisi pesan dari mereka.

 **| Neo ttaeme na ireohge manggajyeo |**

'Hei bantet! Lain kali jangan terlalu galak pada kami, kau menyeramkan T-T ( _Princess_ Jin) '

'Hyung! Lain kali tolong ajari aku membuat lirik, dan jangan mengejekku lagi! Aku tau aku tidak berbakat dalam hal itu -" ( _Handsome_ Jimin) '

'Hyung, sesekali bereskan kamarmu! Berantakan sekali... ( _I'm your hope_ ) '

 _'Yo brother! Improve your english so u can understand what i'm saying! and please stop using bad words, seriously :v " (God of Destroyer)'_

 **| Geumanhallae ije neo an gajyeo |**

Yoongi tersenyum saat membaca kembali pesan yang ditulis oleh teman-temannya, dan hatinya langsung terasa sakit saat membaca pesan dari Jungkook dan Taehyung.

'Hyung! Ayo kita buka restoran sate domba (?) bersama nanti! ( _Golden_ Maknae Jungkookie)'

'Hyung, gomawo karena kau selalu menjagaku, walaupun harus kuakui caramu itu seperti haraboji yang menjaga cucunya kkkk ( _Alien_ TaeTae) '

 **|Mothagesseo mwot gataseo**

 **Jebal pinggye gateun geon samgajwo |**

Yoongi kembali memejamkan matanya, dia teringat kembali saat Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat tragedi itu terjadi. Sesuatu yang harusnya dia sadari lebih cepat, sesuatu yang sangat disesali olehnya hingga sekarang.

* * *

 _Malam itu, Yoongi sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus memikirkan kejadian yang dialami Taehyung, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaengnya itu. Yoongi hanya berbaring dan menatap langit-langit ruangan sesekali melirik teman-temannya yang tertidur._

 _Jimin yang tidur dengan kaki yang berada tepat dibawah hidung Jungkook dan perut ber-abs yang terekspos, Jungkook yang sedari tadi mengernyit karena ada bau yang berasal dari kaki Jimin, Namjoon dan Jin yang.. tidur sambil berpelukan (kalau boleh jujur Yoongi agak jijik dengan itu), dan Hoseok yang sedari tadi meninju wajahnya._ well, _ingatkan Yoongi untuk menghajarnya saat bangun nanti. Tunggu dulu, kemana Taehyung?_

 _"Hyung, apa kau masih terjaga?" tanya Taehyung. Ternyata dia belum tidur dan sedari tadi memperhatikan Yoongi yang agak gelisah. "_ Yeah, _kau belum tidur?" tanya Yoongi balik. Taehyung hanya menghela nafasnya dan menggumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban._

 _Yoongi tau kalau Taehyung benar-benar sedang tertekan sekarang. "Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja Tae.." kata Yoongi._

 _"Hyung, Apa kau pernah berfikir bagaimana rasanya kalau kau menghilang?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian mengeleng._

 _"Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu.." gumam Yoongi. Taehyung hanya mengangguk lemah, "aku benar-benar takut hyung-" gumamnya._

 _"_ _-mungkin menghilang dari dunia ini merupakan ide bagus.." lirih Taehyung._

 **| Niga nahante ireom an dwae**

 **Niga han modeun mareun andae |**

 _Yoongi langsung menjitak Taehyung tanpa ampun. "Kau gila?! jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu! Kau tidak sendirian Tae, apa kau lupa kalau kami masih ada disini untukmu? Dasar.." sahut Yoongi. Taehyung meringis, "aku kan cuma berfikiran begitu hyung, bukan berarti aku mau melakukannya.. hyung ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda.." kata Taehyung sambil terkekeh melihat raut wajah Yoongi. "Itu tidak lucu, dasar keparat. Kalau sampai nekat, akan kubunuh kau nanti Kim Taehyung.." gumam Yoongi. Taehyung tersenyum, "arraseo harabeojiku tersayang" godanya yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan lagi oleh Yoongi._

* * *

 **| Jinsireul garigo nal jjijeo**

 **Nal jjigeo na michyeo da silheo**

 **Jeonbu gajyeoga nan niga geunyang miwo |**

Yoongi membuka matanya dan menghela nafas, bisa-bisanya dia teringat hal itu lagi. "Dasar Alien pembohong..." gumam Yoongi. Dia langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi kasur dan mengeluarkan korek api yang biasa dibawanya. Yoongi menyalakannya sejenak, kemudian mematikannya.

"Sial, semua ini karena aku. Aku tau Taehyung akan mengakhiri hidupnya tetapi aku tidak menghentikannya-" gumamnya, agak tercekat karena Yoongi sedang menahan tangisnya.

"-Sekarang Jungkook juga menyusulnya karena dia mencariku tadi, terlebih lagi aku memukulnya sampai babak belur-"

"-AAH, AKU BENAR-BENAR PEMBAWA SIAL!" Teriak Yoongi sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

 **| But you're my everything (you're my) |**

Yoongi langsung menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke kasur, dia benar-benar stress karena beban yang ditanggungnya sekarang ini. Yoongi tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi dan saat itulah dia melihat ada jirigen yang berisi minyak, entah siapa yang meletakkannya disana.

Yoongi mengeluarkan korek api dan kembali menyalakannya. "Haruskah, Aku melakukan ini? " gumamnya. Dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya, tetapi dia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya merasakan kesedihan yang lebih besar lagi kerena kehilangan dirinya.

 **| Everything (you're my)**

 **Everything (you're my)**

 **Jebal jom kkeojyeo huh |**

Setelah berfikir keras, Yoongi menetapkan pilihannya. Ya, dia memilih untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Persetan dengan dunia, dia akan pergi ke akhirat dan meminta maaf pada semuanya saat mereka sudah berkumpul disana.

Yoongi langsung menyambar jirigen dan menumpahkan isinya ke seluruh kamar.

Yoongi kembali mengeluarkan korek api, dia menyalakannya dan tanpa ragu langsung melemparnya ke kasur. Api langsung menyambar kasur dan merambat memenuhi kamar. Yoongi tersenyum, dia akan menyusul mereka.

"Maaf semuanya, tapi ini pilihanku.." gumamnya. Yoongi menghela nafas dan menatap keluar melalui jendela kamarnya, cepat atau lambat pasti ada yang akan menemukan mayatnya yang hangus terbakar. Setidaknya itu harapannya untuk sekarang ini.

 _"_ _I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck.."_ gumam Yoongi sambil membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya kalau mereka tau dia mengucapkan itu. Yoongi terkekeh geli karena saat nyawanya diujung tanduk dia masih bisa mengingat hal lucu seperti itu.

"sampai jumpa lagi di alam sana.. _je ne regrette rien.. ( I regret nothing)_ " gumamnya sambil menutup mata, menikmati lidah api yang mulai menyambar tubuhnya.

 **| Mianhae (I hate u)**

 **Saranghae (I hate u)**

 **Yongseohae |**

TO BE CONTINUED

UPDATE! hohohoh akhirnya bisa update lagi, ada yang masih nungguin? ^^ apa masih ada kesalahan di fanfict ini? Kalau ada ya leh ugha :v btw ada yang lihat gerhana matahari total? Padahal tempat gue dapet banget tapi sialnya berawan jadi Cuma dapet gelapnya doing –" _anyway_ makasih buat yang masih mau baca fanfict ini, gue terharu T-T (maaf lebay) dan semoga fanfict ini masih bisa jalan terus tanpa adanya hambatan (baca: tugas, _writer's block_ , authornya yang males ngetik) LOL _see you in chapter 3!_

 **Regards,**

 **Gelda Lee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S: _Happy Birthday to our Sweet Swag Rapper, Min Yoongi aka Suga ^^_**


	4. Chapter 3- Please, Save Me

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I NEED YOU**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

ON-GOING

cast:

-All BTS Members

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 ** _NOTE!_**

Tanda **'** digunakan untuk dialog yang ada dipikiran tokoh [monologue, tulisan dalam surat, dll]

Tanda menunjukkan lirik lagu (Karena masih dikaitkan dengan MV 'I Need You' , _prologue_ , dan beberapa MV lain)

 **"waktuku tidak banyak.."**

 ** _" Save Me.."_**

(Chapter 3- Please, Save Me)

catatan author: Narkolepsi (narcolepsy) adalah gangguan neurologis kronis, mempengaruhi bagian otak yang mengatur kapan Anda tidur dan terjaga. Hal ini dapat menyebabkan Anda mengalami kantuk di siang hari yang berlebihan dan tiba-tiba kehilangan kontrol otot, sering dipicu oleh emosi yang kuat.

 **|nan sumswigo sipeo i bami silheo**

 **ijen kkaego sipeo kkumsogi silheo |**

"mayat yang terbakar itu telah diidentifikasi, korban bernama Min Yoongi yang.."

Hoseok langsung mematikan TV yang menayangkan berita soal Yoongi, dia juga sudah mengetahui soal Jungkook dari berita yang sama. "mereka benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa.." gumam meremas sprei tempat tidurnya, merasa geram dan kecewa pada teman-temannya yang sepertinya menyepelekan arti nyawa mereka.

Memang diantara semua anggota Bangtan Hoseoklah yang memiliki tubuh paling lemah. Penyakit narcolepsy dan riwayat penyaki jantung yang dideritanya membuat Hoseok harus menjalani perawatan yang ketat. Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu dengan Bangtan, mungkin dia sudah membunuh dirinya sendiri dari dulu.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Jimin yang sedikit pucat. ' anak ini pasti shock berat..' pikir Hoseok. "Hei hyung" gumam Jimin lemah. Dia langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Hoseok dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

 **|nae ane gathyeoseo nan jugeoisseo**

 **Don't wanna be lonely, Just wanna be yours |**

"Jim, kau pasti sudah tau soal ini" sahut Hoseok. Jimin mengangguk, " aku tidak percaya ini hyung. Pertama Tae, sekarang Jungkookie dan Yoongi hyung.." gumam Jimin. Dia menunduk dan Hoseok bisa melihat bahu Jimin yang sedikit bergetar, Jimin menangis.

Hoseok langsung memeluk Jimin, berusaha menenangkan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. "tenang saja Jim. Masih ada aku, Jin hyung, dan si bodoh Namjoon. Kau tidak sendirian.. kalaupun aku mati, akan kuhajar mereka di akhirat nanti" gumam Hoseok.

Jimin langsung berhenti menangis dan menghajar Hoseok, "jangan katakan itu atau kubunuh kau hyung" geramnya. Hoseok terkekeh melihat Jimin yang mulai marah akibat perkataannya. "waktuku tidak banyak Jim, kau tau itu" kata Hoseok. Jimin menggeleng pelan, "aku masih percaya yang namanya keajaiban hyung" gumam Jimin. Hoseok mendengus, "terserahlah.." sahutnya sarkatis.

Setelah percakapan itu, keheningan menyelimuti kamar Hoseok. Mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana. Setelah beberapa menit, Hoseok membuka mulutnya, "Jim, kau ingat tidak saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" Tanya Hoseok. Jimin mengernyit, "memangnya kenapa hyung? Aku tidak mau mengingatnya, terlalu memalukan" erang Jimin frustasi. "kalau itu memalukan bagimu, akan kuingatkan lagi untukmu Jiminnie~" Hoseok langsung mencubit kedua pipi gembul Jimin, sementara yang dicubit hanya bisa mengerang protes.

* * *

 **|nun kkamjjakhal sae 2haknyeoni dwae**

 **tto bangasoereul danggyeo**

 **Cause time flowing fast|**

 _Hoseok sedang berjalan melalui lorong sekolah, sambil sesekali melihat kearah kelas yang dilewatinya. Seragam SMP yang masih baru melekat pas di tubuhnya, senyuman tak luput dari wajah Hoseok yang memang selalu ceria._

 _Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hoseok bersekolah di SMP umum. Jujur saja, Hoseok tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bersekolah di sekolah umum. Karena penyakitnya, dia tidak bisa terlalu sering keluar rumah dan harus menjalani_ Home Schooling. _Hoseok sangat gembira membayangkan bagaimana dia melewati harinya di sekolah ini, dikelilingi oleh teman-temn barunya bahkan mungkin sahabat-sahabat barunya._

 **|(Still everyday) Bang it bang it, bang it bang it**

 **(Still everyday) Bang it bang it, bang it bang it|**

 _Hoseok terus berjalan sampai akhirnya berhenti di kelas yang bertuliskan ' kelas khusus 9-0'. Jantung Hoseok berdengup kencang, 'aish, aku tidak siap untuk ini..' pikirnya. Guru yang sedari tadi mendampingi Hoseok langsung menepuk punggungnya pelan, " jangan khawatir, kau pasti akan cepat terbiasa disini. Walaupun harus kuperingatkan, mereka agak 'berbeda' " gumam guru itu. Hoseok mengangguk, dia tersenyum walaupun didalam hatinya dia gugup setengah mati._

 **|nun kkamjjakhal sae 2haknyeoni dwae**

 **kkumman jotteon naega**

 **ijen mudaee bureul nae |**

 _"kalau begitu kutinggal dulu, semoga kau suka dengan kelasmu" kata Guru itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok. Hoseok membungkuk sedikit, kemudian kembali menatap pintu kelasnya. 'kau pasti bisa Jung Hoseok, kau pasti bisa' pikirnya. Hoseok langsung membuka pintu kelasnya, "SELAMAT PA-" teriakannya terhenti saat melihat keadaan kelasnya yang bisa dibilang_ DISASTER.

 _Tembok kelas itu penuh dengan graffiti aneh, meja dan kursi terpencar kesana-kemari, kelas kotor dan penuh sampah. Jujur saja, ini definisi neraka terburuk dalam kamus Hoseok yang memang sedikit_ Clean Freak _. Yang paling menakutkan dari semuanya, ada 6 orang namja yang sedang berkumpul di pojok kelas sambil membicarakan sesuatu._ Well, _5 orang yang berbicara karena satu orang lagi sedang tidur dengan kepala menyusup ke lengannya._

 **|(Still everyday) Bang it bang it, bang it bang it**

 **(Still everyday) Bang it bang it, bang it bang it |**

 _Mereka semua langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka ke Hoseok yang memang baru saja berteriak didepan pintu kelas. Hoseok langsung gemetar saat melihat penampilan mereka._ Piercing _dimana-mana, rambut dicat warna mencolok, penampilan mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sekumpulan preman yang siap menghajarnya sampai mati. 'apa guru itu sudah gila? Menempatkanku di kelas berisi sekumpulan preman ini.' Pikir Hoseok._

 _Baru saja Hoseok berbalik dan akan kabur saat seseorang menarik tasnya. "hei, kau murid baru?" sahut seseorang dengan suara baritone yang membuatnya merinding. Hoseok menoleh dan mendapati namja dengan rambut yang dicat pink sedang memegangi tasnya, berusaha mencegahnya kabur. Hoseok menelan ludahnya gugup, kemudian mengangguk. "n-ne, Jung Hoseok imnida" gumam Hoseok. Semua namja yang ada dibelakangnya langsung mendekati mereka berdua, menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mereka semua terdiam. 'mati aku' pikirnya. Hoseok langsung memejamkan matanya, menghitung saat-saat dia akan segera dihajar._

 **|hajiman bangtansonyeondani**

 **jingyeokhandamyeon eotteolkka |**

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3-_

 **|BANG. TAN. SO. NYEON. DAN|**

"WELCOME TO BANGTAN, BROTHER!"

 _Teriakan itu sukses membuat Hoseok kaget setengah mati, Hoseok berani bersumpah kalau jantungnya sempat berhenti sesaat. Hoseok membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sudah disambut dengan heboh oleh kelima namja yang menatapnya tadi. Oke, Hoseok benar-benar butuh penjelasan tentang semua hal yang terjadi disini._

 _"hei, kau line berapa?" Tanya namja berambut pink tadi. "94 line.." sahut Hoseok ragu. Namja itu langsung memeluknya erat, "akhirnya aku tidak sendirian lagi!" teriak namja itu sambil berputar-putar dan masih memeluk Hoseok._

 **|jingyeokhae BANG. TAN sonyeondancheoreom|**

 _" Namjoon, sudahlah. Kau bisa membuatnya mati kalau begitu caranya.." kekeh namja berambut_ brunette _yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan setengah kasihan dan setengah geli. Namja pink pernama Namjoon itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya, "heheh maafkan aku Hoseokie" sahutnya. Hoseok hanya mengangguk lemah karena masih pusing akibat perbuatan Namjoon._

 _"kurasa organ dalamku remuk.." gumam Hoseok. Namja_ brunette _tadi tertawa melihat Hoseok. " maafkan anak itu, terkadang dia sedikit berlebihan. Namaku Kim Seokjin, 92 line" sahut namja bernama Seokjin itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hoseok menyambut uluran tangannya, "bangapseumnida hyung" kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum._

 **| jingyeokhae BANG. TAN sonyeondancheoreom |**

 _" umm, Jeon Jungkook imnida, 97 line. Bangapseumnida hyung.." gumam namja bongsor bersurai hitam yang berdiri dibelakang Jin. Anak itu menunduk dan gerakannya terlihat agak canggung, 'sepertinya anak ini lumayan pendiam' pikir Hoseok. Jin langsung merangkul bahu Jungkook, " jangan tertipu dengan tingkahnya sekarang. Dia memang pemalu saat pertama kali bertemu, tetapi itu hanyalah topengnya yang terlihat seperti kelinci polos dibalik kelakuannya yang menyerupai rubah licik" sahut Jin._

 _"aku tidak begitu hyung!" sahut Jungkook sambil memukul bahu Jin. Sayang sekali, sasarannya meleset dan pukulannya itu tepat mengenai wajah Jin. Jungkook langsung mundur, shock dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. "ma-maaf hyung. Aku tidak ber-" perkataan Jungkook terhenti saat melihat aura hitam yang mengelilingi Jin._

 _"apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahku bocah?" Tanya Jin disertai dengan senyum manis, tapi Jungkook dan Hoseok bisa melihat kalau namja yang lebih tua dari mereka itu sedang marah besar. 'seram sekali..' pikir Hoseok._

 _"maafkan aku hyu-HUAAAAAH! HYUNG TURUNKAN AKU! AKU MINTA MAAF! JIN HYUNG! " teriak Jungkook saat Jin mengangkat badan bongsornya seperti mengangkat karung beras. Jin tidak menghiraukan teriakan Jungkook dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hoseok yang sudah menciut karena takut sekaligus shock._

 **|jingyeokhae BANG. TAN sonyeondancheoreom |**

 _"jja Hoseokie, selamat datang di kelas ini. Lebih baik kau memperkenalkan diri ke member lain, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan bedebah kecil ini" kata Jin lembut. Hoseok mengangguk kecil dan Jin langsung menggendong Jungkook keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dan ratapan dari sang dongsaeng._

 _"Jin hyung memang menyeramkan saat marah.." gumam seseorang dibelakang Hoseok. Hoseok sempat terlonjak dan langsung menoleh. Seorang namja bersurai oranye dan seorang lagi yang bersurai_ Two-Tone Brunette _dengan sedikit garis hijau sedang menatap pintu dengan tatapan kasihan. "apa Jin Hyung selalu begitu?" Tanya Hoseok._

 _Namja bersurai_ Two-Tone _itu menggeleng, " aniya. Jin hyung hanya begitu saat tidak ada yang memakan masakannya, seseorang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dengan wajahnya, dan saat kami dilukai orang lain. Sebenarnya Jin hyung itu baik kok, tenang saja" gumamnya disertai cengiran. Hoseok menghela nafas lega. "ah, Jung Hoseok imnida, bangapta" Hoseok langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh namja bersurai oranye yang sepertinya terlihat bersemangat._

 _"Park Jimin imnida, bangapta hyung! Ayo ikut aku, kuajak kau berkeliling sekolah!" sahut Jimin bersemangat. Dia berniat menarik tangan Hoseok dan menariknya keluar kelas, sayangnya dia langsung terpeleset karena kulit pisang yang entah darimana asalnya. Jimin langsung berguling-guling dan menabrak pintu kamar ganti yeoja. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar teriakan para yeoja dan suara pukulan, sepertinya Jimin dihajar habis-habisan._

 **|jingyeokhae BANG. TAN sonyeondancheoreom |**

 _Hoseok melongo,"dia tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya pada namja bersurai_ Two-Tone _yang tertawa melihat Jimin. "santai saja hyung. Anak itu pernah tertimpa tiang basket, menabrak semak-semak, jatuh tersungkur kedalam tong sampah, terlempar dari lantai 3 gedung sekolah ini, tenggelam di kolam berisi piranha, dan dia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Itu sih masih dibilang ringan baginya" sahutnya sambil tertawa. 'anak itu manusia atau superman sih? Kuat sekali..' pikir Hoseok._

 _"ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Taehyung, aku dan Jimin sama-sama 95 line. Bangapta hyung" kata Taehyung sambil memperlihatkan kembali cengirannya yang langsung dibalas oleh Hoseok. "Taehyung, yang sedang tidur itu siapa namanya?" Tanya Hoseok sambil menunjuk namja bersurai_ Mint _yang sedari tadi terus tertidur. "ah, itu Yoongi hyung. Nama lengkapnya Min Yoongi dan dia 92 line. lebih baik jangan bangunkan dia saat sedang tertidur begitu, badannya mungkin kecil tapi dia sangat kuat" kata Taehyung agak bergidik._

 _"Kim Taehyung, aku bisa mendengarmu bodoh.." gumam Yoongi yang agak teredam karena masih belum mengubah posisinya. Taehyung terlonjak,"eh? Sudah bangun hyung?" Tanya Taehyung. Yoongi hanya menggerutu," ada teriakan tidak senonoh yang membangunkanku" gumamnya._

 _Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang sedikit gatal,"err.. itu mungkin teriakanku. Maaf hyung" gumam Hoseok. Yoongi mendongak dan melihat kearah Taehyung dan Hoseok. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena setengah tertidur dan wajahnya kusut. "anak baru, kau yang berteriak tadi? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yoongi. Hoseok mengangguk takut," j-Jung Hoseok.." cicitnya lemah. Dimatanya Yoongi memang lumayan menyeramkan walau wajahnya manis._

 _"sekali lagi kau membangunkanku, aku akan mencincangmu dan menjadikanmu makanan singa._ Now fuck off you little bastard.. _" gumam Yoongi. Dia langsung menyusupkan kepalanya dan kembali tertidur. Taehyung melongo,"tumben Yoongi hyung melunak. Mungkin karena kau masih baru hyung" kata Taehyung sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoseok. Hoseok hanya terdiam, entah harus khawatir atau senang._

 _"jja, aku ingin pergi melihat maknae kita. Semoga saja dia tidak diceburkan kedalam kolam piranha lagi seperti minggu lalu. Mau ikut hyung?" Tanya Taehyung. Hoseok menggeleng, "kurasa lebih baik aku disini. Terlalu banyak informasi di hari pertamaku..." gumam Hoseok sambil memijat pelipisnya. Taehyung tertawa," benar juga. Kutinggal ya hyung, semoga kau tahan dengan kami!" kata Taehyung yang langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Hoseok dan Yoongi (masih tertidur)._

 _Hoseok langsung menaruh tasnya di meja dan duduk di bangkunya. "sepertinya kelas ini tidak terlalu buruk.. aku suka" kekehnya, membayangkan hari-harinya yang tidak lagi sunyi. Tentu saja, karena dia sudah menemukan enam namja yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi sahabatnya. Sekarang dan selamanya.._

 **| jingyeok yonggamhaji |**

* * *

"aish hyung, kau membuka luka lamaku" ringis Jimin, sementara Hoseok masih tertawa karena mengingat pertemuan mereka yang memang lumayan absurd. "untung kau tidak tewas dihajar para yeoja itu Jim, aku nyaris meledak tertawa saat melihatmu seperti mumi di uks" sahut Hoseok. Jimin mendengus," itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Jungkook. Ingat kan kalau dia digantung di tiang bendera dengan tali tiang benderanya diikatkan tepat di celana dalamnya? Jin hyung kejam.." gumamnya sambil menutupi 'masa depan'nya. Hoseok langsung tergelak sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Jimin melihat jam yang tergantung di kamar Hoseok dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah. "hyung, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang" gumamnya. Hoseok berhenti tertawa dan mengernyit bingung. "kau mau kemana? Tidak biasanya" Tanya Hoseok bingung. Jimin tersenyum lemah, " aku ada urusan. Sampai jumpa besok hyung" kata Jimin. Dia langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Hoseok.

 **|nae simjangsoril deureobwa**

 **jemeodaero neol bureujanha |**

Hoseok hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya. Dia kembali memikirkan sahabatnya, yang satu persatu pergi meninggalkannya. Padahal dulu Hoseok benar-benar memiliki semangat hidup karena mereka, tetapi sekarang dia kehilangan itu semua.

Hoseok bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Dia berdiri didepan wastafel dan memandangi dirinya dalam cermin. Wajah pucat, badan kurus, mata yang sinarnya sudah redup, benar-benar berbeda dengan Hoseok yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Dia kembali menjadi Jung Hoseok yang lemah dan tidak punya harapan hidup lagi.

Hoseok merasa muak melihat bayangannya sendiri. "enyahlah, _you piece of shit.."_ gumam Hoseok. Dia langsung meninju cermin itu sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Hoseok membuka cabinet dibelakang cermin dan mengambil botol obat. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung membuka tutup botol itu dan menuang semua isi botol kedalam mulutnya. Persetan dengan hidup, dia justru ingin mengakhirinya sekarang.

 **|i kkaman eodum sogeseo**

 **neoneun ireohge binnanikka|**

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Hoseok berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Hoseok langsung mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

'from: si bodoh Namjoon

Hei Hoseok, temui aku di hangang park sekarang. _ASAP_ ( _As Soon As Possible) Bro!'_

Hoseok mendengus,"si bodoh itu.." gumamnya. Hoseok langsung menyambar jaketnya dan berjalan keluar rumah untuk menemui Namjoon.

 _At Hangang Park.._

" _shit,_ kemana si bodoh itu.." gumam Hoseok. Sedari tadi dia mencoba menghubungi Namjoon dan sama sekali tidak dijawab. Setelah beberapa menit dan 15 panggilan tidak terjawab, akhirnya Namjoon mengangkat telpon dari Hoseok.

"Yeoboseyo?" Tanya Namjoon. " hei bodoh, kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Tanya Hoseok berang. Namjoon tertawa,"aigoo jangan bilang kau sudah menunggu lama Hoseokie" kata Namjoon. Sungguh Hoseok ingin menghajar wajah Namjoon sekarang. "kau dimana keparat?!" Tanya Hoseok lagi. "aku ada di Yeouido Bridge, kurasa hangang park terlalu jauh dari posisiku sekarang" kata Namjoon. Oke, ingatkan Hoseok untuk membuang tubuh Namjoon ke sungai Han setelah dia menghajarnya sampai mati.

"aku kesana sekarang, kalau kau tidak ada disana aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu sampai mati Kim Namjoon" geram Hoseok sambil memutus sambungannya. Hoseok langsung berjalan kearah Yeouido bridge yang tidak jauh dari Hangang park tempat dia menunggu dan mulai mencari Namjoon. Tiba-tiba, pandangannya mulai kabur. 'please, jangan sekarang' pikirnya.

Tubuh Hoseok mulai oleng, dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan pandangannya makin berat. 'ada apa denganku, ini bukan gejala yang biasanya' pikir Hoseok. Dia tau ini bukan gejala narcholepsy ataupun jantungnya, kalau begitu ada apa dengannya?

 **|geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me**

 **I need your love before I fall, fall |**

"ukh.." ringis Hoseok. Kepalanya terasa berat dan dia tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Hoseok jatuh tersungkur. 'apa aku akan mati?' Tanya Hoseok dalam hati. Dia mencoba menutup matanya dan kilas balik mulai bermunculan. Ya, Hoseok tau dia akan menemui ajalnya. Hoseok sering sekali membayangkan bagaimana dia akan mati, tapi dia tidak tau kalau ternyata akan sedamai ini.

'heh baguslah, aku akan ke akhirat dan bertemu lagi dengan para keparat itu' pikir Hoseok. Anehnya dia malah merasakan perasaan bersalah. Dia teringat dengan Namjoon, Jin, dan Jimin. Dia teringat pada Jimin yang menangis karena Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Yoongi. Hoseok yakin bocah itu akan menangis lagi, dan kali ini itu karena dia.

"maafkan aku Jiminnie.. sepertinya matamu akan bengkak setelah ini" gumam Hoseok. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian jantungnya. "bagus, kenapa baru sekarang munculnya" Hoseok meringis. " _please, save me.._ " gumam Hoseok. Dia mencengkram bagian dadanya, berusaha menahan sakit. Dan akhirnya cengkraman itu mengendur dan Hoseok tidak bergerak lagi.

 **| geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me**

 **I need your love before I fall, fall |**

TO BE CONTINUED

HOLAA! BALIK LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR SARAP YANG LAGI MABOK MV FIRE DAN SAVE MEEEE! *dihajar readers*

Oke, sebenernya ini harusnya gue publish bulan april, tapi karena waktu itu gue denger BTS bakalan ngeluarin album Young Forever jadi ff ini gue tunda sampai album dan mvnya keluar. Sekarang karena HYYH series udah selesai, artinya gue udah dapat referensi yang cukup untuk ni ff dan gue bakalan nulis tanpa gangguan lagi (semoga LOL).

Jadi mungkin bakalan ada perubahan sedikit di ff ini karena makin banyak teori bertebaran dan setidaknya sekarang udah lumayan jelas cerita HHYH itu kayak gimana (mungkin :v)

Semoga kalian masih setia nunggu ff ini dan maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan baik dari segi penulisan maupun ceritanya *bow bareng jimin* dan ini gue repost karena lupa nambahin lirik lagunya wkwk *digetok Hoseok*

Dan yang terakhir, Review juseyoo T_T *bow bareng BTS*

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


End file.
